


A Break

by Dean_Bot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_Bot/pseuds/Dean_Bot
Summary: Cas and Dean have some spare time so they go on a Sam-suggested hike and have a little conversation at the top.(I'm so sorry)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Break

Red was barely peeking out over the distant mountains causing the clouds to blush. The gentle breeze ruffled his feathers and sent a small shiver down his spine. A good shiver. He was content. His eyes were unfocused and his mind was elsewhere which is why he failed to register the footsteps sneaking up behind him. However, he didn’t flinch when a hand ghosted over his feathers: he knew that hand all too well. Instead, the angel smiled at the familiarity and waited for him to speak.  
  
“You should probably stretch ‘em out, Cas, you’ve kept ‘em away for so long.”  
  
Dean was right, Castiel couldn’t deny that, but he didn’t move them. Instead, he explained,

“It’s considered impolite in front of others.” This made Dean chuckle, Cas knew it would - that’s why he said it.

“You know damn well I don’t give a damn for niceties, buddy.” Cas moved his hands from his sides into his pockets, suddenly becoming aware of them having nothing to do. He sighed and gave in, giving his wings a shake first to have Dean move his hand away.

The reach was rather impressive. 20ft of black feathers fully outstretched on either side of a near 6ft tall man. It was slow – Cas savoured the feeling. He knew it wouldn’t happen again for a while as they usually weren’t alone or didn’t have enough room. They rarely got breaks to do this sort of thing, this sort of thing being hiking. Sam had suggested it, obviously. Dean wanted nothing to do with it but Cas saw it as time to spend with Dean and therefore was more than eager. The angel’s enthusiasm had convinced Dean and, man, was he glad for that. He had only seen Castiel’s wings once and it didn’t last long, now he would get to fully appreciate the somewhat messy panes of black. He let his fingers run through them again then ducked underneath the left wing to stand beside the angel. His angel.

It felt right to say it like that but it was still new, it made his brow furrow in thought. Castiel noticed this and frowned,

“Is something wrong, Dean?” His name caught his attention and he turned his head to face Cas.

“Just realising we haven’t had a moment alone since we-- You know…“ He drifted off, struggling on how to phrase it. He knew what they were to each other it’s just that it wasn’t some big thing when it happened; it just happened. It was an accident, really. A witch had put a truth-telling curse on Dean a couple months prior so he wasn’t making his usual teasing remarks. Cas had obviously noticed and asked ‘Why do you always tease me, anyway?’ which caused Dean to go into this whole rant about his repressed bisexuality, how much John’s words had actually affected him, and how much he loved Cas. Dean had expected Castiel to make a break for heaven after the outburst but he just gave Dean his softest smile yet and said ‘I love you too, Dean.'

They had left it at that and never officially clarified what the relationship was, deciding that cuddling and watching a movie was a better waste of time. They didn’t need to define anything, it just left Dean without a word to describe what happened.

“That’s why we should make the most of the time we have now. I don’t want to think about the past or the future, I just want to think of the here and now – what I have here and now. I have you. That’s all that matters to me in this moment, Dean.” Castiel’s wing wrapped around Dean’s shoulder and guided him closer to Cas, he wanted to see his grin easier. The way his eyes crinkled at the edges, how it made his face glow. Castiel had to stop himself from his usual habit of counting Dean’s freckles. He didn’t want to miss anything Dean had to say, no matter how mocking.

“Well that was cheesy.”

“Yes, but it is true.”

“I know.”

Then silence. A comfortable silence. Their eyes stayed locked for a moment longer before Castiel turned back towards the sunset, giving Dean a spectacular view of his side profile. Dean couldn’t help the long drag of air he took, he needed it to look at Cas so unabashedly. The fading sunrays lit his face perfectly and Dean, though he would later deny it, gasped as Castiel let his eyes flutter shut.

He looked ethereal. He was ethereal.

Dean didn’t need Cas to nudge him with his wing, he shifted closer himself this time. He let their shoulders flush. Castiel’s lips twitched upwards at the sensation but he didn’t open his eyes yet, he wanted to properly imprint this feeling into his memory. It wasn’t until he felt fingers intertwine with his own that he opened them and allowed himself a glance at Dean. He still couldn’t believe that Dean was his: that he somehow deserved this. The glance turned into a look and a look became a stare. He was staring at the very man for which he had thrown everything away. Twice. He didn’t regret it, not for one second. The space between them was becoming smaller. There was less air and more breath. They both hesitated a moment before giving in and crashing their lips together.

It was desperate, despite the tender atmosphere. It was always desperate. It had to be with their lives - everything they’d been through. They kept the pair of opposing hands together but allowed the others to settle elsewhere. Castiel’s on Dean’s shoulder and Dean on Castiel’s cheek. It looked sweet from an outside perspective but there was so much feeling behind every movement it drove the boys near insane. Castiel still had no idea how he possibly deserved Dean but he was more than happy to have him.

That’s when it him, he was no longer just content. He was happy. He was so happy. He had never felt so much joy in all his life.

That’s when his lips grew cold. He no longer felt the gentle stroke of Dean’s thumb against his cheek. He didn’t feel the warmth of Dean’s hand in his. An overwhelming sense of dread washed over him. No. Please, no. Let this be another nightmare. Wake up. Wake up, Castiel. Wake. Up.

“I did tell you I’d come get you, Castiel…” He knew that voice. It was mocking. It made Castiel nauseous. He didn’t dare open his eyes. “You just had to go ahead and let yourself be happy, didn’t you?” He felt himself shaking. He didn’t want to accept it. He had actually forgotten all about it. How could he be so stupid?

He couldn’t help it. He had to look. He let his eyes open and he wished he hadn’t. Darkness. Nothing but the abyss for miles. A few feet in front of him stood the shadow, failing to keep in its giggles upon seeing the tidal wave of emotion flit through Castiel’s eyes.

The Empty.

He was in The Empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the hits and kudos, I didn't expect any traction whatsoever 😅
> 
> But, again, thank you! I love you all ♥️♥️


End file.
